


Dic 18th

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Date, Ice Skating, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: “What I meant to say was…” The princess prepares, hair cascading down her back like a silver waterfall, every image of royalty and power presenting themselves before their eyes. This is why they won the fucking war, Keith thinks, and well now Allura might give him the opportunity of a lifetime “...That you two should come too. As a couple”Princess I fucking adore you.Prompts: Double Date + Ice Skating⛸️
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. 10:15 AM

With a heaving sigh Keith dries off his hands on the shower rack and then heads out of the guest bathroom. He furrows deeper into his red hoodie and stifles back a yawn as he makes his way towards the kitchen, stomach grumbling in protest. He would usually wake up earlier than anyone else, maybe even start preparing breakfast for the rest of the team but as of lately (meaning since three days ago) he’s been unable to sleep the moment his head hits the pillow. 

It’s more like he sleeps and dreams of a certain handsome Cuban approaching him, hands trailing all over his back and resting over his shoulders before leaning in, their foreheads brushing and breaths mingling-

Fuck he’s thinking about it again. 

It was enough to say that he would wake up with flushed cheeks, pajamas sticking to his sweaty skin and the mountain of comfy blankets thrown all around the floor. After that his mind would refuse to let him dream anything other than Lance’s pretty eyes and alluring lips. Keith tried to keep his eyes open, but god damn it was extremely hard not to give in to his subconscious fantasies. 

Another yawn slips by and rubbing at his tired eyes Keith reaches the threshold of the kitchen, instantly finding the reason for his sleepless nights. 

Lance stands next to the stove, at the far end side of the room, brown curls tangled up and adorning a loving pouty smile. He’s wearing his blue fuzzy pajamas, the ones with penguins on the pants and Keith almost wants to coo at the sight. Then he hears hushed whispers and his eyes find Allura standing next to the sleepy man. 

With a jolt he wakes up instantly. Keith tries to mask his own scowl, there’s no need to be jealous, they’re only friends. Besides they broke up months ago, if they wanted they could’ve gone back together after the war ended. Still their elbows are almost brushing against the other and he can’t suppress a glare.

They continue to whisper among themselves, not noticing him by the threshold. Keith considers walking right back to the bathroom, hoping this isn’t going where his jealousy thinks it’s going. But the moment Allura steps closer, Keith stomps right into the room. 

Loudly.

“ _K-Keith!_ ” Lance exclaims, jumping back from the princess with a startled look. Allura looks quite panicked as well, her Altean marks glowing a soft pink as he saunters into the kitchen. Fuck he doesn’t like this. He should’ve gone back to the bathroom and ignored the scene all together. 

“Hey,” He mutters, voice deadly steady. _Keep it together_ , “Good morning to you two”

“Morning!” The Cuban says with enthusiasm and he can’t help but smile right back at him. 

Keith passes by and goes right for the fridge, rummaging for a bowl of strawberries Adam had left for him just yesterday. He straightens up and turns back to them, only to find the two staring right back at him. Uneasiness soon overtakes the jealousy. Whatever they were going on about, he’s not going to like it. 

“Say Keith,” Starts Lance, a smile widening as he takes a couple steps closer, “I think you can help us with something?”

Fuck he’s definitely not going to like this. 

“L-Lance!” Allura whispers, scandalized as her marks go white. It must be really embarrassing if they’re turning that color. The girl sighs, running her hand through her long silver hair in a frenzy before uttering, “Don’t tell him!”  
  


“Come on, why not?” Lance turns to her with a pout, “He can help! I guarantee it!”

“I don’t want to discuss this with Keith” Allura says and then turns to him with an apologetic look “No offense to you Keith, I’m sure you have experience and such-”

“None taken” Keith cuts her off, not feeling entirely up to listening to the tirade they were going to throw at him. Maybe he’s jumping to conclusions too soon. He sighs and says to the princess, “But maybe I can help?”

“No, I don’t want to burden you”

“Let Keith help!” Lance insists, jumping over to his side and casually throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders “He can give us advice!”

_Us?_

“Lance-” Allura buries her face in her hands but those perfect blue eyes turn to Keith rooting him to the spot. 

He can faintly hear his own heart beating out of it’s chest. He clenches his teeth and waits for Lance’s verdict with tense shoulders. Keith knows he won’t be able to take another indirect rejection. Maybe, maybe he can go back to the Garrison and save himself from the misery of watching his crush with someone else. 

_Fuck he can’t do this._

“We need romantic advice” Lance says with gleaming ocean eyes and a perfect toothy smile. 

If he had known he would get his heart fixed and broken in a span of only just 17 days, he would’ve stayed back on the Blade. Keith tries to keep his composure, keep his breathing in check. 

But his heart is another matter completely. 

He can’t hear or sense anything else. His eyes are glued to Lance and everything is too loud and too silent. A storm of anguish, jealousy and sadness all together take a hold of him, jostling his heart and mind in one swell swoop. He licks his lips and with the calmest voice he can muster asks:

“For your relationship?”

Three seconds pass before Allura starts laughing. 

Keith blinks back at her, the girl doubling over the counter as giggles slip past her lips. Lance shakes with giggles and laughs as well and fucking dammit what is this about? He frowns about to shake the Cuban off before the man clings even harder. 

“No! No, no buddy we’re-” Lance snorts before continuing, “Allura and me we’re not together. I thought we had already told you. Did you forget already?”

“No-I No I just thought that-” Keith stammers, heart clenching “I thought you had gotten back together”

“Oh noooo!” The man says, slipping off his shoulders and arms crossed in a big ‘X’ in front of him “No way _José_. As much as I love Allura we’re only just besties Samurai” 

“There’s nothing going on Keith” The princess pipes up. Keith looks at her, chin propped up in her hand and a knowing look in her eyes. His shoulders sag at the apology written over her gaze. She quietly adds, “Honestly, there’s only friendship between us now” 

“So,” Keith heaves a big sigh. He aged 20 years in a span of ten seconds and its only 10 in the morning, “Why do you need advice?”

“Well the advice _is_ for Allura” Lance says with a cheeky grin as the girl blushes a bright pink. Keith crosses his arms and then beckons her forward, might as well hear it. The princess huffs and then she finally speaks up.

“I-I want to invite Romelle to dinner” She whispers and then buries her face in her hands, “To a-a _‘date’_ as you Earthlings call it”

He chokes, saliva caught between his throat and mouth. Keith coughs and tries to make sense of the world again. 

Allura likes Romelle. 

_‘Gosh Keith I really don’t know how to talk to her!’_ The blonde Altean had whined to him during those late night conversations traveling across galaxies _‘She’s so pretty and formal and I just don’t know what to do!’_

And Romelle likes Allura.

_Keep it cool_ , he thinks, _don’t blow your cover._

“W-wow I-uh” Keith cringes, and backtracks, “Have you-have you talked to her?” 

_Smooth Kogane._

“I can’t!” Allura says, mortified and shaken to the core, “Our friendship means so much to me and I-I can’t ruin that!”

Lance pouts in the princess’ direction, a sad look on his face and well Keith can’t keep pushing the idea when he’s stuck in the same position. He blows out a puff of air before an idea strikes. 

“What if…” His mind whirs slowly and then he blurts out, “...you go on a double date?”

“That’s what I told her!” The Cuban exclaims “Shiro and Adam can join them that way you won’t be so nervous anymore, it’ll be more comfortable!”

“Are you sure?” The princess looks doubtful, lips caught between her teeth as she fumbles with her long hair. One strand twirled with one finger then to the other, “Won’t it be awkward?”

“Awkward if you guys haven’t met or if you are alone” Lance then turns to Keith “You think you can help us ask Shiro or Adam for the favor? Allura wanted to ask her tonight”

Keith ignores the girl’s indignant cries of _‘Tonight?!’_ and before accepting, he remembers. 

“They can’t” He frowns, curses already slipping past “Adam told me he had planned a romantic evening for just the two of them” Looking back at Allura he adds, “Maybe you can postpone it for tomorrow?”

“No!” Lance interrupts, “It has to be tonight! They’re going to play Christmas Carols over at the Town Center. It’ll be _super_ romantic! ”

“Well yeah but we can’t interrupt Shiro and Adam’s outing” Keith insists and before he can propose another idea, Allura pipes up.

“Unless” She heaves and turns her gleaming eyes towards the pair of them. There’s something about that look that has Keith on edge. The same glint of glee and joy when hearing a gossip or exchanging secrets stares back at them. _No-_ “Unless you guys come with us”

_Allura-_

“ _Us?_ ” Lance gives Keith a brief look and he clearly can’t see the raging storm that’s shaking him apart limb by limb, for the Cuban merely smiles and turns to the girl, “We can’t go! Romelle has to think of this in a romantic setting. If we tag along she might think it’s just between friends”

“What I meant to say was…” The princess prepares, hair cascading down her back like a silver waterfall, every image of royalty and power presenting themselves before their eyes. _This is why they won the fucking war_ , Keith thinks, and well now Allura might give him the opportunity of a lifetime “...That you two should come too. As a couple”

_Princess I fucking adore you._

“ _Eh?!_ ”

Keith can’t help but turn. Blue eyes wide and frantic zone in on Allura, blinking rapidly, a swirl of emotions rushing past them. Lance opens his mouth and closes it, words on the verge of spilling before they are pulled back in. And there’s a lovely blush dusting over his cheeks, a pretty shade of red darkening his skin and glistening with the sunshine rays peeking through the windows. 

“N-No! I-uh-We can’t!” The Cuban stutters, gaze flickering to Keith for a millisecond before the blush intensifies even further, “It’ll be uncomfortable for Keith and we-”

_No way in hell._

“We’ll go” Keith interrupts, Lance still sputtering beside him. The Half-Galra doesn’t spare him a glance, he’s taking his chance and not letting go of it, “Go and tell Romelle it’ll be a double date”

“Keith!”

“ _Thank you!_ ” Allura beams at them both, jumps out of her chair and engulfs them both in a hug. It’s a whirlwind of silver and pink as the princess quickly dashes out of the kitchen before calling _‘We leave at 8!’_ and then she’s out of the kitchen. 

The silence stretched on and on and it seems never ending. Keith can barely hear himself breathe, the thunder of his heart beating too loudly on his chest. He can’t sense anything else other than the fireworks colliding with the butterflies and their remains tying themselves into infinite knots. 

He’s terrified, nervous and so fucking excited. 

With a shuddering breath, his eyes shift back to Lance. The Cuban is rooted to the spot, eyes stuck on the room’s threshold, as if waiting for the princess to come back. His mouth stays agape, ears reddening along with his entire face. He looks extremely cute. 

“I” Keith starts, shocking them both out of their trances. Lance takes a few steps back, hands twirling in themselves over and over, eyes darting over to the wooden floor. His own stay stuck on his lovely rosy face, “I’d _lov_ -like to take you out on a date” 

_A real date_ , he doesn’t add.

“If you want that is” 

Ocean pearls gaze back at him, overwhelming and quickening the beat of his heart. Keith finds hope surfacing along with Lance’s stuttering words. Finds it and holds on to it with his whole body. With his whole being.

“I do!” The Cuban blinks, eyes jumping all over the room, not daring to look back at him. Then quietly as a confession for just the two of them, he whispers “I’d love to”

Keith’s words die on his tongue. He keeps looking at Lance, memorizing every single feature of his rosy cheeks, of his soft curls, the way his feet shuffle on the floor and how his pajamas seem too big on his body. He sees the man slowly racking his eyes towards his own, gazes finding each other and Keith takes a step-

“Allura just asked out Romelle!”

They both jump back, Hunk’s figure standing at the entrance, door blown wide to the side. Fucking hell he can’t do anything in this house. Their teammate doesn’t seem to notice as he mumbles and giggles all to himself about how the two girls were stuttering and glowing. 

Keith heaves as Lance walks towards his best friend to join him on the kitchen table. The Cuban gives the Half-Galran a fleeting look, a shy smile peeking out of the corner of his lips before he turns back again. Keith smiles to himself, walking towards them, heart and reason clashing with each other and finally becoming one.

Time to be brave again.


	2. 20:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Keeeeeeith” Lance whines, both arms clutching the railing like a lifeline, legs bent and trembling, “I’m gonna fall again. Help me!”_
> 
> _“Just try to stand up okay?” Keith says, sliding closer to the Cuban, “I’ll catch you”_
> 
> Prompts: Double Date + Ice Skating⛸️

Snow falls as they walk around town, Allura and Romelle engrossed in their own little chat, marks glowing everytime their eyes meet. Keith can’t help the smile after the third time the same incident happens, though he can’t say much. Him and Lance can’t look at each other without blushing or stuttering. 

He spares a sideway glance at the boy beside him, the two of them lingering behind their pair of friends. Lance’s eyes are glued to his gloved hands, as they shuffle, twist and stuff on his caramel coat’s pockets once, before starting up again. He looks like an angel; white turtleneck sweater hugging loosely at his waist and faded out blue jeans matching the whole outfit together. There’s a rosy color dusting over his nose, whether it’s from the icy winds or not, he keeps his eyes glued to that patch of brown skin. 

Keith feels hot, too hot under his own black coat. Everything feels too tight and stiff over his body. His beanie keeps slipping away, hands too sweaty and combat boots too big on his feet. The cold whips over his pale skin but he feels none of it, a look from Lance is all he needs to warm him up. 

His eyes are drawn back to those soft gloved hands and keeps looking. If he could only reach out and intertwine their fingers together. He inches closer to the boy, his own hand unfurling at the sight of that lonesome white glove. His fist tightens the moment Lance pulls back once more, fingers itching to touch that delicate skin. 

The double date was going great. They had left the cabin early enough to still catch a few sunrays on their way to the Town Center. The four of them strode around the marketplace once more, finding more shop owners selling their toys and candy for Christmas. Once the sky had darkened, they got dinner at an Italian restaurant Pidge had recommended them. 

Keith had dreaded that part during their whole time together. What if it was awkward? What if no one found nothing to talk about? He was going to be with Lance and he could hardly talk without stuttering around him. Would Allura be able to keep the conversation? Would Romelle be able? 

Turns out, it did help having two couples dining together. Lance didn’t have a hard time to find a topic to talk about, from remembering their paladin days to asking Romelle about her shopping trip with Hunk the other day. Keith laughed and talked way more than possible. It felt entirely different from what he was expecting. 

What made it better, was being seated next to Lance again. Jeans and arms pressed against the other as they had taken one couch and Allura and Romelle the one in front of them. Keith still reeled back the point of contact over and over in his head, skin tingling from the alluring sensation. 

After a delicious dinner they had agreed to head back and both him and Lance mentally agreed on letting Allura and Romelle have a small alone time. And well, this meant the two of them having their own moment as well. 

The only thing that would make it more perfect was grabbing the boy’s hand within his.

Keith breathes out and silently takes out his right hand from his pocket, fingers slowly unclenching. He keeps his eyes trained on Lance’s own hand, the man’s left hand dangling over his side, slightly swinging with every step he took. Keith keeps his eyes trained there, memorizing the motion and hoping nothing would interfere. 

Slowly he closes the distance between the two of them, feet carrying him even closer to Lance. There’s no point of contact between them, but his teammate’s wool gloves slightly brush over the back of his palm. The touch sends sparks down his fingertips and all the way up to his elbow, shoulder, before his arm is tingling with the need to touch. To feel Lance’s hand against his own. 

Keith glances back at the Cuban. Said man is idly looking around them, eyes darting from the glass displays of the small shops, to the children laughing and giggling around the street. Suspended fairy lights dangle over their heads, connecting with the shop’s roof and over to the streetlights, basking the avenue in a soft golden light. Lance’s blue eyes sparkle, a deep speck of gold swimming underneath the mesmerizing ocean and Keith is lost in them. 

Their fingertips touch. 

Blue turns to indigo and-

A couple of kids rush between them, laughing and giggling as they race over to a small park over by the end of the road, making them separate and thus the proximity is gone. 

_ Stop it _ , Keith almost wants to bang his head against the nearest brick wall,  _ You’ve interrupted me enough this vacation. Stop it.  _

“I swear-” He begins muttering but Romelle’s excited yell cuts him off. 

“Look!” Her hand points over to the park, where the two pair of kids had run off to. 

An ice skating ring sits in the middle of the field, people skating and laughing as families, friends and lovers all join around the large frozen pond. A Christmas ballad echoes over the whole town, a group of choristes playing near the skating pond. It’s a gorgeous sight, with people all clad up in sweaters and snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. 

“Oh! It’s the Christmas Carols I was telling you about” Oooh and they’re ice skating!” Lance says, and finally he presses his body against Keith’s once again, “Let’s go!” And in a swift tug, Lance’s gloved hand is grabbing his own and pulling him in that direction. 

_ Just like that.  _

Keith doesn’t mind being dragged to the other side of the road, he could be dragged back to the Galaxy Garrison and back into Iverson’s class if Lance was the one guiding him. The fabric of the glove is soft and fluffy against his calloused hand. He feels the heat, the slender fingers underneath and he holds on tighter. 

“Look at that!” Lance exclaims, pointing with his other hand at the massive Christmas tree resting over the other side of the skating rink. It was about 3 feet tall and towered over most of the shops. The Cuban’s eyes glaze over the massive stuffed animals decorating the tree and says, “It’s so beautiful!”

His eyes though never stray back to the tree. 

“Yeah” Keith murmurs, gaze stuck on Lance.

As if sensing the look, his teammate looks back at him with a wide smile, face red from the icy wind. Then he looks down at their joined hands and jumps back with a shriek. Keith merely looks back, the warm touch of Lance’s glove on his hand, still lingering. 

“Can we try that?” Allura asks as both her and Romelle appear next to them. 

“I’m sure we can,” He says, and finds the line for renting ice skates “Here.” The four of them make their way over to the line, and huddle over the unoccupied benches to try on the shoes.

“Oh this is going to be so much fun!” Romelle giggles, standing next to Keith, the two of them standing right on the edge of the ice rink. 

“I’ve never done this” He confesses with a chuckle, one foot already sliding over the slippery surface, “Let’s hope we don’t fall”

The alien whoops in excitement and promptly slides onto the ice. Her legs carry her forward a few meters before her legs wobble and she tumbles down. Though instead of crying out, Romelle simply laughs and gets up on her feet again. 

Keith looks down at the cold blue surface. He wasn’t lying when he said he’s never tried ice skating in his life. His father never took him to one and he frankly didn’t see the excitement over it. So now, it feels like he should’ve insisted more on learning how to skate. 

A foot slides over the ice, almost making him fall but he grips onto the railings, knuckles white and breathing ragged.  _ You just have to find an equilibrium _ , he thinks as he slowly stands back up. He takes in a deep breath before trying once again, sliding forward. His knees wobble under the pressure, but overall he manages to stay upright. 

Children skate past him, making it seem effortless and completely easy. Keith tries sliding once more, his hands freeing themselves from the railing and he manages not to fall down. With a smile he pushes forward again, a bit more of force and intention behind the push. He’s still standing. 

Romelle slides past him, whooping in victory as her blonde pigtails dance behind her retreating form. She looks completely at ease now, hands tucked in her pockets and legs only carrying her forward. His right foot gives out and he almost falls, if it weren’t for the railing once more. 

“Fuck” He curses, and then hears someone falling onto the ice. Keith turns and sees only a mane of silver hair and a very frustrated princess. 

“This is horrible!” Allura exclaims, kneeling on the ice and trying to stand before her ice skates make her fall once more. The princess crashes onto the cold surface again, skin tinged red from the close contact. 

“Wait, let me-”

“ _ Keith! _ ”

He barely has time to turn as Lance slides forward with a shriek, his grip on the railing being the only thing keeping him in balance. The Cuban whines, his long legs shuffling with every step he tries to take. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve done it!” The man cries, knees trembling even harder before a sneeze almost makes him tumble down, “I’m gonna fall!”

“You’re not gonna fall,” Keith says between chuckles, extending his hand over to the fallen princess. Allura clings to it like a lifeline as he manages to help her stand “You just have to find your balance”

“ _ You _ find your balance!” Lance cries as he almost tumbles back onto the ice. The Cuban sneezes once more, skates sliding forward and back on the slippery surface. Keith bites back a few chuckles, but the man still shoots him a death glare, “Don’t laugh! I’m gonna fall and you laugh at my misery!”

“Lance you’re not going to fall” He says between quiet chuckles, extending out his free hand towards him, “Come on I’ll help you”

“Wait!” Allura cries, feet giving out once more. 

Keith tries to hold her up the best he can, but the princess falls onto the ice once more with a loud  _ “Quiznak!” _ . A few laughs escape from his lips as the girl glares up at him. He holds out his hands to her and the moment she takes them he carefully tries pulling her up again. 

“This is horrible, a disaster” She moans, feet slightly shaking as they regain balance, “I’m making a fool of myself out here and-”

“Princess!” Romelle calls out, skating to their side in perfect synchrony. The blonde’s face is flushed, a bit pinkish and a dazzling smile clinging to her face. Allura gapes for a moment before her marks turn a hot white. 

Keith hopes the princes will not kill him. 

His hand slips out of hers and sure enough before she crashes against the ice, the blonde Altean catches Allura in her arms. He gives them both a cheeky grin, but they’re too busy blushing and stuttering out apologies. Turning he slides in the direction of his wobbling crush, leaving the two girls some space. 

“ _ Keeeeeeith _ ” Lance whines, both arms clutching the railing like a lifeline, legs bent and trembling, “I’m gonna fall again. Help me!”

“Just try to stand up okay?” Keith says, sliding closer to the Cuban, “I’ll catch you”

“Promise?” The man sniffs, gloved hands still gripping at the metal rail. 

“Yeah, yeah I promise” He finishes with a smile, skates gliding him forward.

Lance nods twice, before trying to straighten himself up. His legs wobble as he does so, skates still holding him in the same spot as Keith comes closer. The Cuban breathes in and out, knees finally cooperating as he finally manages to stay upright. 

Keith is within arm’s reach when his teammate suddenly lets go of the railing and stays still. He doesn’t topple.

“Oh I did it!” Lance cries turning to him a bit too quickly “Keith I-”

The words die on a shriek as the skates slide forward and Lance is falling back. Keith extends out his arms, catching the man for a brief second before they are both sent crashing down against the ice. 

Keith hisses at the hot contact against the surface, skin aflame and then freezing in an instant. They’re both sprawled out in the frozen ground, looking up at the night’s sky as they try to catch their breath, heartbeats drumming crazily. 

The Half-Galra pants, Lance’s upper body sprawled over his chest, arms still supporting the man. Then he starts laughing. 

“We fell” The Cuban pants and his body shakes with giggles, “You told me we wouldn’t fall!”

“I told you I would catch you” Keith replies, head still resting on the ice as Lance looks up to stare at him. The icy contact is long gone from his mind the moment he meets that fond gaze, “And I did” 

“Ever the smooth talker Kogane.” Lance says between giggles. He smiles in reply, arms still clutching this beautiful man as he slowly manages to sit them both up. 

“Let’s try that again, okay?” Keith gets one hand on the railing and the other he offers it to the Cuban. Lance takes it wordlessly, gloved hand meeting his pale skin once more as with the other he grips the railing as well. They both rise up from the icy surface, their skates wobbling a bit, but managing to stand. 

Allura and Romelle are on the other end of the ice rink, the blonde Altean guiding the princess with small nudges as the other grips to her hands like a lifeline. They’re both laughing and blushing so much, unaware of two prying eyes. 

“Well I say this was perfect” Lance grins, still watching the two glide on the ice. 

“Definitely” Keith returns the grin with one of his own. But he refuses to let this night end just yet. He keeps Lance’s hand in his and carefully glides away from the railing. The Cuban flails at the sudden movement, shrieking but still holding onto him. 

“Keith! Keith wait-” Lance yells, left hand forced to leave the safety of the red railing. Keith extends his own and the man takes it instantly, “What are you-”

“Let’s try it again” He says, determined and focused only on Lance’s widened eyes. The man splutters, skates still flailing a bit as they continue to glide into the center of the rink. People and couples surround them but Keith only has eyes for him, “Okay?”

“Y-Yeah, ok-okay, sure.” The Cuban whispers, eyes glazed and entirely looking at him. Then a smile blooms onto his lips and the grip on his hands becomes more steady, more secure. Lance breathes a quiet giggle then adds, “Whatever you want” 

Keith chuckles, giving their joined hands a small squeeze before guiding them further into the icy rink. He can feel the drum of his heart echoing through all of his body and he has an inkling that Lance can feel it too, for he gives Keith another squeeze back. They smile at each other and he has the urge to spill out his guts, his feelings out in the open. Let the world know, let Lance know. 

But he keeps the smile, keeps guiding them across the rink and keeps his hands intertwined with Lance’s. 

The date was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  And here it is!!! the awaited conclusion for that marvelous date comes to an end!!! you have no idea how fun it was to write this whole thing, i've been in love with this part so so so muchhhhhh!!! tahnks for everyone who's reading it and who takes the time to comment and hype it up!!! i appreciate you really dearly each and everyone one of you!!

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  WE FINALLY GET TO THIS CHAPTER!!! GOD BLESS!!
> 
> you don't know how long i've been waiting for this one, my goddddddd! these two are gonna be the death of me, i despise them and adore them at the same time. i think this is one of my favorite chapters hoho and don't worry part two will be updated later today as wellll, so keep your eyes peeled for that one👀👀 Hope you enjoy this series through the month of December! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
